The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a cradle or well for a vehicle having had a tire removed. An exposed wheel hub sits within the cradle or well, while the cradle or well is disposed on, sits in, or otherwise is held in place on a tow truck or a tow dolly. The tow truck or tow dolly may then safely move the vehicle without damaging the vehicle.
It is, of course, generally known to tow vehicles. Ever since the first vehicle was created, there has been a need to move it, especially when its own primary power system fails or otherwise when the vehicle must be moved without utilizing the primary power system. Specifically, many automobiles have engines that can break down stranding the automobiles. Moreover, in many cases, automobiles are parked or abandoned in improper locations and must be moved without having the ability to start the automobiles, such as if the automobiles are locked or otherwise inaccessible.
A tow truck is a vehicle used to tow other vehicles from one location to another. There are many different types of tow trucks, including boom, hook and chain, wheel-lift, flat bed, and integrated-types of tow trucks, which are typically combinations of the above-listed types.
Boom-type tow trucks are not specifically for towing, but include a boom with a hook and winch that allows the truck for recovering vehicles from ditches, culverts and the like, or otherwise moving a vehicle from a relatively inaccessible location to an accessible location.
Hook and chain tow trucks utilize chains that are looped around a vehicle frame or axle. The vehicle is then drawn aloft by a boom winch to rest against a sling, which typically includes a pair of heavy rubberized mats so the customer's vehicle can be towed on its other axle. Slings may be used for towing vehicles that have been in an accident or have one or two of the front or rear wheels missing or for pickup trucks and other vehicles that have steel bumpers. However, slings are not used as much today because they can scratch or otherwise damage the vehicle as the vehicle is being towed.
A flat-bed tow truck allows the entirety of a vehicle to be removed from the ground and placed on a bed on the back of the truck. The bed may be hydraulically inclined and moved to ground level, allowing a vehicle to be placed on it under its own power or pulled by a winch. While a flat-bed tow truck is useful and provides complete control of a vehicle as it is towed, especially if the vehicle is damaged, it may be difficult to move the vehicle up on to the bed, whether by its own power or by a winch. Moreover, it the vehicle has a tire removed, it may be difficult or impossible to move the vehicle onto the bed without damaging the wheel hub or other parts of the undercarriage of the car.
Modern tow-trucks are typically wheel-lifts, which evolved from the hook and chain technology. A wheel-lift typically is a large metal grid that can be fitted under the front or rear wheels to cradle the tires, drawing the front or rear end of the vehicle clear off the ground by a pneumatic or hydraulic hoist so the vehicle can be towed. Typically, a vehicle may either be rolled onto the yoke or grid of the wheel lift, or the vehicle may be lifted with a hook and chain, as described above, while the yoke or grid of the wheel lift is placed under the tires of the vehicle. This apparatus generally picks up the drive wheels of the vehicle touching only the tires.
However, vehicles that have had one or more tires removed may be damaged by a wheel-lift type of tow truck. Specifically, if a tire has been removed, the exposed wheel hub does not fit within the wheel-lift grid properly. Therefore, parts of the undercarriage of the vehicle not meant to support the weight of the car may contact the yoke or grid of the wheel-lift. This may cause severe damage to the undercarriage of the vehicle as the vehicle is towed. Moreover, if only one tire has been removed, the vehicle may be disposed unevenly on the grid of the wheel-lift, further making towing of the vehicle difficult or causing damage to the vehicle.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle. Specifically, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle where one or more tires have been removed from the vehicle.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle using a wheel-lift tow truck. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle using a wheel-lift tow truck whereby the wheel-lift tow truck does not contact fragile parts of the undercarriage of the vehicle.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle using a wheel-lift tow truck, whereby a cradle or well cradles the wheel hub of a vehicle so that the vehicle, having had one or more tires removed, can be towed without damaging fragile parts of the undercarriage of the vehicle.
Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle whereby the vehicle, having had a tire removed, may be properly balanced while being towed by a tow truck.
In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle whereby the vehicle is placed on a tow dolly.
Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle whereby the vehicle is towed utilizing a tow dolly, and whereby a cradle or well cradles the wheel hub of the vehicle while the vehicle is placed on the tow dolly.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle, having had a tire removed, whereby the vehicle maintains balance on a tow dolly.
Still further, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle using a tow dolly whereby the tow dolly does not contact fragile parts of the undercarriage of the vehicle.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus, system and method for towing a vehicle using a tow dolly, whereby a cradle or well cradles the wheel hub of a vehicle so that the vehicle, having had one or more tires removed, can be towed without damaging fragile parts of the undercarriage of the vehicle.